There Will Never Be a Third
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Second chances are hard to come by. Fushimi only learns that the hard way. SaruFem!Misaki,


_A/N: This fic had a mind of it's own. It was originally supposed to have VA jokes, an ironically busty Yata, and just bad jokes all the way. Somehow turned it into angst... ( . _ . ; ) _

_Just a angsty one-shot that's been lying in my google docs for a few weeks now. Eeehhhh..._

_K Project (c) GoRA and GoHands_

* * *

Throughout the whole school, it was well known that Yata Misaki, resident delinquent, and Fushimi Saruhiko, resident lazy genius, were close friends. To a handful of students, Fushimi's crush on the smaller girl was very well known to everyone but the girl herself.

But of course, that didn't stop him from teasing her.

"Teacher! Yata's getting angry again!" A female student had shouted into the hallway to alert a teacher of the upcoming mayhem.

Lunch break had just started and Fushimi was preparing to rush over to the next class to see his precious Misaki. However, the girl was already riled up and prepared to fight another student.

"Oi! Miyano, you asshole! Say that shit to my face, I dare ya!" She screamed, holding a chair over her head, fully prepared to launch it at the offending student.

"You heard me, Yata-chan! You'll never get a boyfriend~ That's why Fushimi-kun hasn't even asked you out yet, no char-" the boy taunted her but was cut off by a slap to the face. Everyone witnessing the event froze in shock at the offending hand.

"Whoops, it slipped." Another student, Kenjirou, said unapologetically. He smiled down at Miyano with threatening eyes, as if telling him to scram.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, Yata-chan." He offered a hand of truce to her and she blushed, setting the chair down.

"Ah... Yeah. Thanks." She muttered, shaking the offered hand. The girls around the classroom squealed at their interaction.

"_So cute! Yata-chan is so small!_"

"_I wonder if she likes Kenjirou-kun! They'd be so cute together!_"

"_Wouldn't Fushimi-kun be mad?_"

"_Ehh? But I heard they were only friends._"

"_Yeah, he'd always go on and on about how she has 'no feminine features' and such. That is not how you get a girl!_"

From the hallway, outside the door, Saruhiko listened to their conversation and would peek at _his_ Misaki's interaction with Kenjirou.

'_Tch. Annoying._'

"Um... Saru." The chestnut coloured hair girl fidgeted, being uncharacteristically bashful.

After the fiasco in the classroom, Fushimi decided to make an appearance and drag Misaki outside to a park a while away from the school to enjoy their lunch break together. They had just finished their bentos and sat side-by-side each other while sharing an iPod, each person with a bud.

Fushimi was clearly still irritated about what had happened in the classroom and took that chance at the park to settle down and hopefully relax.

"Yes, midget?"

"Shut up! ... Am I really that unattractive?" She asked, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She refused to meet his gaze.

"Eh, not really. At least you don't wear overbearing amounts of makeup like all the other girls in the class." Fushimi shrugged, but decided to take that chance to tease her. "What's this? Misaki actually cares about how she looks? How cute~" He poked at her chest right above her sternum, causing the girls to smack his hand away.

"D-don't touch me!" She stuttered, but exhaled a large breath to keep herself from losing her short-fused temper. ..."I know you hate girl talk but you're the only person I can talk to about this."

"Oh, does Misaki have a crush~?" He taunted, expecting her to hit him and deny it.

Instead, she froze in place and the grip she had at the edge of her shirt tightened. "Y-yeah." She muttered shyly.

Fushimi was struck. He was appalled and suddenly anxious. It was unlike Yata to like someone, much less talk to other people. The girl was always hot-headed and easily angered, causing her to be inept at communicating with other people, guys especially, despite being a tomboy herself.

"You know Kenjirou...? Tall guy, dark brown hair?" She asked with hesitance. In that moment, Fushimi grew agitated.

'_Him?! What the hell! Why! I worked so hard to keep other guys away from you and now...!_' Before he was able to retort and persuade her that he was no good, her impulsive, brash nature kicked in.

"I-I'm gonna confess to him! I'll get this stupid feeling in my chest over with and confess to him!" She stood up suddenly from her seat, pulling the earbud off and grabbing for her bento. "Thanks Saru! I'm gonna go do it now!"

"Wai- MISAKI!" Fushimi tried to grab her hand to stop her, but her swift motions and anxiousness had her rushing away immediately. He was prepared to run after her and stop her, but felt himself frozen in place from sheer shock.

'_What am I doing! Get up! What if they end up going out! I won't allow it! No!_'

But when his body was finally capable of movement, and he reached the Shizume train terminal, she had already boarded and left.

He did not care to make it to class anymore, let alone attend. Fushimi dragged his feet up the stairs to the roof to lay and sulk in the shade.

In his mind, he pictured Misaki walking side by side Kenjirou hand-in-hand, smiling happily and staring at one another lovingly.

He just could not accept that.

As he trotted up the stairs, he heard familiar voices.

"_So are you gonna consider going out with that Yata girl?_"

"_Yeah, I mean, she's cute and all but a bit rough, y'know?_"

"_What can I say? I like em rough! I guess one date wouldn't hurt._"

"_Haha, Kenjirou became an Amazon Chaser! How unexpected._"

His fists clenched and unclenched in suppressed anger. '_Bastard!_' Before he was able to storm up the stairs and further and beat the hell out of Kenjirou, he heard footsteps approaching behind him.

"_Ah! That's probably Yata-chan! Go away, guys. I want to give her a proper answer._"

'_Oh no you will not!_' Fushimi thought bitterly, rushing down the stairs to meet his beloved halfway and stop her.

The girl in question ran up the stairs, ecstatic about receiving her reply from Kenjirou, and at the same time feeling anxious. Halfway up the stairs, she could see her best friend several steps ahead of her. "Saru! Hey!" She shouted while continuing her venture up the stairs. He blockaded her as she approached closer towards the top. "Saru, move!" She propped her arm against his chest to shove him aside, but the taller boy stood his ground. "Sar-!" Misaki cried out, ready to curse her friend out, but a voice had cut her off.

"Yata-chan!" Another male's voice called out from the top of the stairs. From several steps up, Kenjirou could be seen, waving at the duo below him. "Fushimi-kun, could I talk to Yata-chan alone for a while?"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue in irritation and stormed down the stairs, grabbing Misaki's wrist in the process. "Of course not." He muttered under his breath, flipping the bird at Kenjirou.

"Saru, let go! It hurts!" The girl struggled in her friend's grip, attempting to free her wrist from his grasp but to no avail. From his exterior, Saruhiko did not appear strong or muscular, not even close. But he held on to the girl as if he were using all his strength to keep her from approaching Kenjirou.

"Saru!" At this point, the older girl was screaming his name out, despite all the stares the two were on the receiving end of on their journey home. "Where are we going? School isn't even out!" She called out to him, desperate to find out what had happened to her friend.

Like a racetrack, the words "annoying", "mine", and "kill" circled his mind. He continued dragging the smaller girl down the stairs, across the lobby, and out the school. His grip on her tightened as he charged straight out of the school.

Kenjirou, being the athlete he is, ran after the pair, shouting, "Yata-san! Will you go out with me?" The echo was loud enough for the student population to hear. Everyone averted their eyes to the three students.

Fushimi stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at Kenjirou. He didn't realize his grip on Misaki's wrist slackened, allowing the girl to yank her hand free from his grasp. After a brief inspection for any bruising, she turned to Kenjirou with a light blush adorning her cheeks, and stuttered out a shaky "Yes!"

Fushimi felt himself break that day.

* * *

It had been years since that fiasco. The couple dated for a week before Kenjirou broke it off between the two in favour of another girl in their grade. Yata was clearly upset and avoided Saruhiko, in fear that he'd tease her if he were to see her crying face.

When the boy finally managed to corner the girl, however, he did no such thing. Instead, he held her in his arms and comforted her the rest of the day, but missed the opportunity to verbally express his feelings for her.

Graduation came and Fushimi long abandoned HOMRA. Misaki remained, loyal as ever to her precious Mikoto and family, but was almost immediately hurt again by Saruhiko's decision to leave. Especially when the girl believed he had actually liked her.

_"Heeeeh~? Who would like a virgin like you?" He lied, unaware of how impactful his words were on the girl. _

His words stung her to this day, as she swore herself against any romantic feelings that exceeded those of family status. She claimed to only need her family, HOMRA.

"Misaki~ you are ever as luscious as usual~"

"Shut the fuck up, you disgusting monkey!"

They were both at the age of nineteen now. After joining the police force named Scepter 4, Fushimi grew more creepily affectionate with Yata, despite her threatening him every time she'd see him.

She grew out of her girlish figure and developed a fuller figure, but chose to hide it under baggy, unisex clothing. But her attempts were usually futile. Her fellow HOMRA clansmen also took notice of her change and several started pining after her, but she'd always turn them down with a bat at hand, stating that "brothers shouldn't hit on their sister!"

The only ones she wholeheartedly trust were her two father figures, Izumo and Mikoto, and Anna. The small Lolita girl would look up to Misaki and cling to her whenever the skater girl would visit the bar daily.

_"Yata-neesan. Could you help me with this cake?" _

_"Yata-neesan, I want to go shopping, would you come with me and Tatara?" _

_"Yata-neesan." _

_"Hey, Anna? Why don't you just call me Misaki? It's probably a little easier to say." _

_The small child's eyes lit up at being allowed to address her pseudo-sister so casually. "Misaki-neesan." _

_Yata smiled and pet the smaller girl on the head. _

"Even though your body looks like that of a woman, you're still so short and virginal~ no matter, that means you'll be tighter when you ride m-" Fushimi called out loud for the entire plaza to hear him, causing the commotion to attract unwanted attention.

"SHUT THE HELL UP. DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT YOU DISGUSTING TRAITOR!" Yata screeched, blushing furiously while raising her bat at her ex-best friend. "ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL."

"No. I don't know anyone by the name of 'Mental' and I surely wouldn't be fucking her if she's not my precious Mi~Sa~ki~" the blue clansman began running when he saw Yata charging towards him with her red aura surrounding her.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you shitty traitor!" She growled, prepared to beat him into a bloody pulp.

Once the two were far from urban Shizume City, Fushimi continued running until he caught sight of an abandoned shack in a very rural part of Shizume City. He ran in, hoping the girl would follow him in her blind rage.

"Heh! You fucking bastard, prepared to get your ass kicked!" She screamed to him. He turned to face her and ran at her as she charged at him with all her might.

Instead of unsheathing his saber, Saruhiko took a risk and tackled the girl to the ground, despite her burning red aura temporarily burning him.

Due to shock, the girl's red aura dissipated and she only laid on the ground with a sore back to see her ex-best friend leering down at her.

"You... Fucking bastard!" She flailed beneath him but he held her in place. He was straddling her legs and his good arm was pinning her arms above her head.

"Mmmm... And you're going to be fucking _with_ this bastard." Fushimi purred before pressing his lips on Yata's with a bruising force. Despite her struggle, he managed to keep her face in place with his free hand.

She lips move against her own, and a tongue following after that, coaxing her to open her mouth for him. Of course, she would make sure to keep her lips clamped shut despite his persistence. Growing tired of the one-sided kiss, Fushimi released his grasp from her jaw and grabbed at her breast while pressing a finger against a nipple, enticing a gasp from her.

Taking advantage of the situation, Saruhiko used the chance to properly kiss her with the same amount of passion he intended.

"Sa...!" Yata gasped in between their rough kiss. Her arms and legs grew weak from having her breath taken away, and she felt her resolve weakening.

But she came back to her senses when she felt something hard poking at her thighs. She took the opportunity and bit his tongue as hard as she could, drawing blood.

"Ow! Fuck, Misaki! What the hell!" He mistaking lay released her arms to wipe at his mouth, giving her the opportunity to knock him back with a brute punch.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shaky fingers grasped at the ripped ends of her shirt she only just realized he tore open. She didn't realize her but her voice was trembling at being violated by her former best friend, but it was. He was like a stranger to her at that point, someone she'd never be able to talk to again.

She turns heels and ran for it, never looking back at the man she once called her friend, their past broken and left behind to remain as shards of fragmented memories she had no intention to fix.

He was left behind with regret and bitter resentment towards anything and everything. Fushimi felt any chance he had left slipped between his fingers, and all hopes of redemption gone. He lost his chance, and this was the price he paid.


End file.
